ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Complete Muppets DVD Box Set
The Complete Muppets is a box set with The Muppet Show, Muppets Tonight, The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper and more. Disc 1 * The Muppet Show: Juliet Prowse * The Muppet Show: Connie Stevens * The Muppet Show: Joel Grey * The Muppet Show: Ruth Buzzi * The Muppet Show: Rita Moreno * The Muppet Show: Jim Nabors * The Muppet Show: Florence Henderson * The Muppet Show: Paul Williams * The Muppet Show: Charles Aznavour * The Muppet Show: Harvey Korman * The Muppet Show: Lena Horne * The Muppet Show: Peter Ustinov * The Muppet Show: Bruce Forsythe * The Muppet Show: Sandy Duncan * The Muppet Show: Candice Bergen * The Muppet Show: Avery Schreiber * The Muppet Show: Ben Vereen * The Muppet Show: Phyllis Diller * The Muppet Show: Vincent Price * The Muppet Show: Valerie Harper * The Muppet Show: Twiggy * The Muppet Show: Ethel Merman * The Muppet Show: Kaye Ballard * The Muppet Show: Mummenschanz Disc 2 * The Muppet Show: Don Knotts * The Muppet Show: Zero Mostel * The Muppet Show: Milton Berle * The Muppet Show: Rich Little * The Muppet Show: Judy Collins * The Muppet Show: Nancy Walker * The Muppet Show: Edgar Bergen * The Muppet Show: Steve Martin * The Muppet Show: Madeline Kahn * The Muppet Show: George Burns * The Muppet Show: Dom DeLuise * The Muppet Show: Bernadette Peters * The Muppet Show: Rudolf Nureyev * The Muppet Show: Elton John * The Muppet Show: Lou Rawls * The Muppet Show: Cleo Laine * The Muppet Show: Julie Andrews * The Muppet Show: Jaye P. Morgan * The Muppet Show: Peter Sellers * The Muppet Show: Petula Clark * The Muppet Show: Bob Hope * The Muppet Show: Teresa Brewer * The Muppet Show: John Cleese * The Muppet Show: Cloris Leachman Disc 3 * The Muppet Show: Kris Kristofferson and Rita Coolidge * The Muppet Show: Leo Sayer * The Muppet Show: Roy Clark * The Muppet Show: Gilda Radner * The Muppet Show: Pearl Bailey * The Muppet Show: Jean Stapleton * The Muppet Show: Alice Cooper * The Muppet Show: Loretta Lynn * The Muppet Show: Liberace * The Muppet Show: Marisa Berenson * The Muppet Show: Raquel Welch * The Muppet Show: James Coco * The Muppet Show: Helen Reddy * The Muppet Show: Harry Belafonte * The Muppet Show: Lesley Ann Warren * The Muppet Show: Danny Kaye * The Muppet Show: Spike Milligan * The Muppet Show: Leslie Uggams * The Muppet Show: Elke Sommer * The Muppet Show: Sylvester Stallone * The Muppet Show: Roger Miller * The Muppet Show: Roy Rogers and Dale Evans * The Muppet Show: Lynn Redgrave * The Muppet Show: Cheryl Ladd Disc 4 * The Muppet Show: John Denver * The Muppet Show: Crystal Gayle * The Muppet Show: Shields and Yarnell * The Muppet Show: Dyan Cannon * The Muppet Show: Victor Borge * The Muppet Show: Linda Lavin * The Muppet Show: Dudley Moore * The Muppet Show: Arlo Guthrie * The Muppet Show: Beverly Sills * The Muppet Show: Kenny Rogers * The Muppet Show: Lola Falana * The Muppet Show: Phyllis George * The Muppet Show: Dizzy Gillespie * The Muppet Show: Liza Minelli * The Muppet Show: Anne Murray * The Muppet Show: Jonathan Winters * The Muppet Show: Star Wars * The Muppet Show: Christopher Reeve * The Muppet Show: Lynda Carter * The Muppet Show: Alan Arkin * The Muppet Show: Doug Henning * The Muppet Show: Andy Williams * The Muppet Show: Carol Channing * The Muppet Show: Diana Ross Disc 5 * The Muppet Show: Gene Kelly * The Muppet Show: Loretta Swit * The Muppet Show: Joan Baez * The Muppet Show: Shirley Bassey * The Muppet Show: James Coburn * The Muppet Show: Brooke Shields * The Muppet Show: Glenda Jackson * The Muppet Show: Senor Wences * The Muppet Show: Debbie Harry * The Muppet Show: Jean-Pierre Rampal * The Muppet Show: Paul Simon * The Muppet Show: Melissa Manchester * The Muppet Show: Tony Randall * The Muppet Show: Mac Davis * The Muppet Show: Carol Burnett * The Muppet Show: Gladys Knight * The Muppet Show: Hal Linden * The Muppet Show: Marty Feldman * The Muppet Show: Chris Langham * The Muppet Show: Wally Boag * The Muppet Show: Johnny Cash * The Muppet Show: Buddy Rich * The Muppet Show: Linda Ronstadt * The Muppet Show: Roger Moore Disc 6 * Muppets Tonight: Michelle Pfeiffer * Muppets Tonight: Garth Brooks * Muppets Tonight: Billy Crystal * Muppets Tonight: John Goodman * Muppets Tonight: Cindy Crawford * Muppets Tonight: Tony Bennett * Muppets Tonight: Sandra Bullock * Muppets Tonight: Jason Alexander * Muppets Tonight: Whoopi Goldberg * Muppets Tonight: Martin Short * Muppets Tonight: The Artist Formerly Known As Prince * Muppets Tonight: Rick Moranis * Muppets Tonight: Heather Locklear * Muppets Tonight: Pierce Brosnan * Muppets Tonight: Don Rickles and Coolio * Muppets Tonight: Paula Abdul * Muppets Tonight: Dennis Quaid * Muppets Tonight: Cameo Show * Muppets Tonight: The Best of Muppets Tonight * Muppets Tonight: Gary Cahuenga Episode * Muppets Tonight: Andie MacDowell * Muppets Tonight: Johnny Fiama Leaves Home Disc 7 * The Muppet Movie * The Great Muppet Caper * Muppets Take Manhattan * The Muppets Christmas Carol * Muppets Treasure Island * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz * The Muppets * Muppets Most Wanted * Muppets From Space * Kermit's Swamp Years * It's A Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie * Muppets Go Global * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa * Muppets Classic Theater * Miss Piggy's Hollywood Disc 8 * The Muppets Valentine Show * The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence * The Muppets Go Hollywood * The Muppets at Walt Disney World * The Frog Prince * Hey Cinderella * The Muppet Musicians of Bremen * The Tale of the Bunny Picnic * The Muppets Go To The Movies * John Denver & The Muppets: A Christmas Together * John Denver & The Muppets: A Rocky Mountain Holiday * The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson * The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show * The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years * Lady Gaga and the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular * A Muppets Family Christmas Category:Muppets Category:2015